


The Adventures of a Chikan

by WolvensteinJr



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Chikan, Clothed Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV First Person, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 17:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30075576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolvensteinJr/pseuds/WolvensteinJr
Summary: A freshman in college fantasizes about being a chikan and acting out his fantasies. He gets the chance one day to act out on his fantasies and he becomes addicted to the sensation, doing it over and over again to whomever he pleases. He goes after many people, each of which has dire consequences for the woman involved while he seemingly can escape free of any consequences. This college student continues these types of actions all throughout his college career, upping his game every time. Follow him throughout his journey of becoming a chikan throughout his college years.This is a very non-consensual work of fiction. If you are uncomfortable with this type of material or it triggers you, please do not read this.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Female Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The Adventures of a Chikan

Recently, I have become fascinated with the idea of a chikan. In my personal time, I have been browsing various sites for this type of material and it has been an interesting experience, to say the least. I don’t know what initially started this curiosity of mine, who knows truly what it was. Maybe it was just a fascination with the idea or a kink of mine which had been hidden which now was slowly revealing itself as I took pleasure in this new-found genre of porn. Whatever the reason was, I could never get the idea of a chikan out of my mind.

This, consequently, would lead to the story I am about to tell.

For people who do not know what a chikan is, I will give you a rundown before I go into the juicy details of what has happened. Chikan is a Japanese term that is used to describe the sexual touching of a person against that same person’s will. Chikan can also be used to describe people who commit these acts as well. For instance, a woman being grabbed by a drunk at a bar, or a man touching a woman’s butt on a train on purpose. This would be what a chikan is, and what a chikan does. But enough of the theatrics, now it is storytime.

I hadn’t meant to become a chikan, it just sort of happened on the spur of the moment.

I was a freshman in college then and I was copying down as much as I could on my notepad as the instructor spoke. It was twenty minutes into the class and there were still a few people not there. “At least I was here on time,” I thought as I scribbled down the formula which was visible on the large screen at the front of the classroom. My eyes went to the screen to see what else was there to copy, which was when I first saw her.

I recognized her from my senior year in high school, she was supposed to be a sophomore this year in college but had gotten held back a year. Thus, here she was in a freshman class. She was the hot and bratty drama queen that everyone knew, Taylor. Her skin was a slightly darker tan than it usually was, which meant she must have recently gone to a tanning booth. She stood at 5’4 and had a skinny body with small, perky breasts and a small but perky and toned ass. Black heels adorned her feet and her body was wrapped in a skintight, tan bodycon dress that left little to the imagination. And, she had Starbucks in her hand, like any other suburban white girl I had seen.

Taylor came from a family of wealth which meant that she often was bratty and rude to everybody. She could buy whatever she wanted and do whatever she wanted. Such as having the newest smartphone for instance, which was currently held aloft in her free hand. She ignored the instructor and made her way to her seat in the back of the class, right in front of me. She had annoyed me for my entire senior year, she would never be quiet in class and would constantly complain and talk about what new guy she was having sex with and complaining about her ex who cheated on her.

Though she did have a nice body which was a plus I supposed.

The class then went on as normal. Though as I took notes, I heard snippets of her conversation with her friend. What she said made me roll my eyes, and also gave me an idea for after class. A chikan idea.

I overheard her talking about not wearing any underwear today because she didn’t want “lines showing through her dress.” I nearly laughed on the spot at that, why would you even say something like that out loud? Hell, why would you even do that in a dress? Then she also talked to her friend about having to go buy more birth control pills because she ran out last week. She was looking to hook-up with a DJ at a local night-club from what I had heard. Seriously, who talks about this stuff out loud?

At long last, the class finally ended and we were all able to leave. I followed after Taylor as she left the lecture hall and made my way down to my next class. My laptop bag was slung over my shoulder and my hands were swinging lazily at my sides. As I turned the corner, I was greeted with a rather annoying sight. There was a traffic jam of college students. Some of them had stopped to talk to one another, and some others had stopped to watch a performance of some sort in the hallway. Then there were the rest of us who were stuck in the crowd and could not go anywhere.

I sighed in annoyance and looked around, and I saw her again. Taylor was in front of me now, her mind elsewhere as she was scrolling through Twitter. Her Starbucks was still in hand, leaving one hand to hold the cup, and one hand to hold her phone. I couldn’t help myself as I did my best to discreetly look down, seeing her perky ass easily displayed in her tight dress. “She had no underwear on underneath,” I remembered then. My mind was abuzz with ideas as to what to do, which was when I remember my idea from earlier...my chikan idea.

This would either be a great moment for me or a terrible moment where I got beat up. Whichever it would be, it would be worth it in the end.

I moved my hand deliberately with the crowd, making it brush against her ass. I then muttered a half-assed “Excuse me,” with a cough. She didn’t respond, still too transfixed in whatever was happening on Twitter. Maybe the President was yelling about something on Twitter, or someone had gotten exposed for doing something bad like thievery. Whatever it was, she didn’t even look in my direction. Which was good for me.

Her derriere felt exquisite, it was like the best thing I had ever touched. It was nice and firm and had a near-perfect roundness to it. I just wanted to grab it and never let go. Which...I could very easily do. I looked around then to see if anyone was looking in our general direction, and nobody was. They were all either enthralled in their phones, talking, or in a debate of some sort arguing about...something.

Now was my chance, and I was going to gladly take it.

I brushed my hand against her once more, this time I moved out of sync with the crowd of people. The hand started up at her lower back, and I slowly ran it down lower and lower. My fingers ran over her ass, my thumb tracing across where both of her ass cheeks should be separated beneath her dress. I shifted my hand to the right as though I were conducting a symphony, gracefully moving the appendage across the swell of her ass. My fingers curling inwards then, gripping firm and supple flesh as I grabbed at her. I now held her right ass cheek in my right hand. The flesh filled my hand as I lightly squeezed it, the firmness of her perky ass sending blood down to rush through my member. It was so firm yet malleable. My hand moved to her left cheek and squeezed, and the firmness of it was exactly similar to her right cheek. Her ass may be small, yet with it being perky and firm it was perfect. As I gripped her ass cheek and squeezed once more, my hand pressed firmly against it. I did not feel a single thing underneath her dress which meant she had been telling the truth earlier. She was wearing nothing under her dress, no underwear to protect her womanhood from outside forces. She was completely bare.

That movement had not been subtle whatsoever, I had squeezed it not once, but twice. Yet, she gave no reaction. She was still enthralled in her phone despite a hand very clearly grabbing her ass.

I smirked then, this was perfect. My hand dripped lower down her body then, my dexterous and mischievous fingers slipped beneath the hem of her dress and I slowly pulled upwards. The tight tan fabric began to scrunch up and creases formed in it, the dress being pulled up and over her generous and tight ass. After a few moments, her ass cheeks were visible. They were clearly defined and they looked as good as they felt. A tan line ran between her cheeks, probably where a thong had been when she had been tanning. That just added to the majesty of what I was seeing. Her graceful and thin thighs sculpted upwards into two small, yet perky globes of firm flesh. The gap between her thighs was visible now too, which meant that her bare womanhood was visible as well.

I wanted to go straight for her crotch but I held myself back. I wanted this moment to last forever, and there was no way I was going to not mess with her exposed ass. Her derriere just looked so perfect, I would be a fool if I chose not to mess with it and grab at it when it had no protection.

My right hand reached out, grasping her bare right ass cheek in my hand. My deft fingers encompassed as much of the globe of smooth skin as it could. Then the muscles in my hand and fingers moved, the digits on her ass cheek constricting and squeezing it. It felt heavenly, her ass was so firm and malleable. The skin was smooth and the flesh was firm, everything was perfect. Her heart-shaped ass was perfect, the way her cheeks both curled inwards symmetrically as they pressed together was like nothing I had ever seen. It shouldn’t have been possible, and yet it was here right in front of me.

I then moved my left hand forwards, grasping her left ass cheek. My fingers grasped the firm flesh there, reveling in its glory and beauty. Both of her cheeks were exquisite and without comparison. They were so firm and so smooth. The tan line that ran along the cleft of her ass cheeks only added to their glory. The skin there was lighter than the skin around it which made it stand out, and it made her ass cheeks look glorious. You could clearly see where the line of her thong would have ridden along the perfect swell of her cheeks in the tanning booth, the perfect line which complimented her perfect ass.

My grasp on her ass cheeks did not cease as I marveled at their impeccability. Then I wondered what her tight anus looked like. It was hidden from view at the moment, concealed beneath her cheeks. Smirking then, I decided to find out. I would use my thumbs to find it, while the rest of my fingers would remain in place, spread out across her cheeks. My thumbs moved inwards on her ass then, gracefully moving across the surface of her cheeks towards the cleft between those same cheeks. My thumbs reached close to her cheeks, pressing firmly against the flesh closest to the cleft. Then they pulled back, her tight cheeks were then slowly pulled open. The cleft was gone now, revealing what lay underneath.

The thumbs which had been close to the cleft now moved inwards once again, pushing to where the cleft had been and firmly staying there. I did this to keep her cheeks spread open so I could properly observe what had been concealed. The view I saw was breath-taking. The little brown starfish which was her anus was now visible to me. Alongside this, I saw the rest of her tan line. The skin between her ass cheeks and surrounding her inviting anus was the same shade as the tan lines which moved across her cheeks. At that moment, I wanted to take her ass and feel it constricting around me. Though that would take far too long and I was running on limited time. Instead, I moved one of my thumbs close to that brown starfish. When it made it to the rim of her anus, it pressed against the flesh and pulled back, slowly opening her anus. As this happened, I heard her breath hitch and I noticed her whole body shake. She was definitely feeling this, and it seemed like she was enjoying it as well from how her body was reacting.

I desperately wanted to continue, though this would have to wait. I moved my thumbs away then, letting her ass cheeks settle back into place. Then my left hand reached up and grasped her hip, while my right hand descended lower to the prize that laid in wait at her crotch.

I deftly pressed my hand between her legs, my fingers running against her thighs as I did so. Her thighs were thin to a certain degree, yet they were also quite firm as I squeezed on. It felt wonderful, and it only served to make my growing want of her become even more impossible to control. My hand helped to push her closed legs open enough for it to fully push through her thigh gap. My dexterous fingers pushed forwards then, crawling upwards from between her legs towards her most intimate place. I felt smooth skin, and then a slick surface.

Bingo.

My fingers pressed over her mound then, gently pressing against her. As this happened, I noticed her back stiffen and her breath hitched. My eyes watched the subtle movement of her neck, her head looking at a downwards angle to between her legs. She knew what was happening now and yet...she didn’t stop it, she saw her dress pulled up her hips and her womanhood exposed with a finger teasing it...yet she chose not to stop it. Taylor quickly looked away then, her eyes probably looking back to the screen of her phone to distract her from what was happening. And all this did, was give me the go-ahead to continue what I was doing.

My middle finger reached up and stroked downwards, the slick lips of her labia being pushed to the sides as the intrusive digit stroked between her legs. I felt my finger begin to get covered in a slick substance and I instantly knew what it was, it was her arousal. My hands grabbing at her derriere must have gotten her excited, I smirked then at the thought of that. Soon, her arousal began to coat my middle finger as I ran the intrusive digit up and down between her lips, up and down. My middle finger then pulled away and tried to reach her clitoris, though it was futile at this angle. I cursed myself at that moment, why did I think it would be a good idea to reach for her at this angle.

Sighing in annoyance, I withdrew my hand from between her legs and moved it up and around her hips. After a few seconds, my hand met her womanhood once more and this time at a much more comfortable angle which would allow me to tease her more. My middle finger now was easily able to press against her clitoris, brushing against and pressing against the sensitive cluster of nerves that were located there. The finger pulled back and then pressed in, pulled back once more, and then in. Each time the lips of her labia were split open and closed, open and closed.

Since I was taller than her, I was able to easily look over her shoulder. I stepped closer to her and my eyes looked down at an angle to see what it was that I was doing to her. I saw her bare womanhood, and I also saw something just as delicious. The tan lines which ran down her ass cheeks also ran up and across her crotch. They ran upwards in a V-shape, the skin their being the same color as those tan lines on her ass. They ran across her womanhood and up towards her hips, disappearing under her dress. What little of it that I saw was breathing. The tan lines across her lower lips looked beautiful and they contrasted nicely against her tanned skin. I saw her tan line lips spread open and closed as I moved my finger, moving her moisture and arousal all around across her crotch as I did so. I didn’t want this moment to end, though I knew that it would eventually much to my dismay.

I couldn’t continue to gawk at her body, I needed to do this quickly before anyone caught us.

I needed to finish this before the crowd started to move. I pressed my middle finger against the entrance to her womanhood and then pushed into her, the tight walls of her vagina clamping around the intruding finger like a vice. The finger pressed deeper and deeper into her, spreading her tightness around the intruding finger as it sought the deepest depths and most intimate depths of her.

Then I pressed a second finger in. Both now pushed in unison inside of her, her slick arousal coating my fingers as I kept up my assault. I could feel her getting close, her tight walls hugging closer and closer to my fingers. I then curled them once and thrusted in and out in quick succession. That was what did it. With a final tight squeeze, she clenched around me as she orgasmed. She made no noise, though I could tell by the shake of her legs that she had enjoyed that. Immediately after climaxing, her legs tried to close around my hand, perhaps it was instinctive, or perhaps it was her act of defiance against me. I wouldn’t allow that, those legs would stay open. My left hand reached out then and pulled her legs back open again, my knee pressing between her tanned legs to keep them open for what was to come.

I then withdrew my fingers from her womanhood and brought them up to my mouth. My lips opened as the fingers pressed into the open gap, my tongue tasting her on my fingers. She was delicious and tasted exquisite.

Now, it was for the final course. The grand finale.

I reached my hand down and unzipped my pants and shifted my underwear down enough to unleash my throbbing member. It was so desperate for relief, so I would give it the relief it so craved. My right hand reached out and grasped her hip firmly, her fingers digging into her flesh to keep her still. Then my left hand grabbed my member as I pressed forwards. I was up against her back now, my hips pressing into her as I angled my member at her entrance.

Then with one thrust, I entered her. My manhood easily split open her labia lips as it pushed deep into her. Despite what work my fingers had done between her legs earlier, her womanhood continued to clamp down hard on me. The feeling of her clenching around me was like nothing I had ever felt before. She felt tighter than most people I had laid with, and the moment itself just felt all the more special. Perhaps it was the occasion of finally being able to enact my dream which was what did it. I did not know. What I did know was that I did not want this moment to end. At long last, she finally made a noise. I heard a quiet moan leave her lips, she was trying to remain quiet and not draw attention to herself. All this did was spur me onwards.

My hips pulled back, dragging the tip of my manhood almost out of her, and then my hips snapped forwards with the full length of my member slamming into her with force. I was trying to be subtle now, I did not want anyone to see what was happening. I looked up from her then and looked around and to my relief, everybody was still preoccupied with their phones and discussions. I snapped my hips forward again, jolting her entire body as my member once more roughly pushed into her depths.

My right hand stayed on her hip, while my left hand reached up and around her body. It snaked up her body and grabbed at her chest, succeeding in catching a breast in hand. She had not been lying, when she said no underwear, she meant it. She was likewise without a bra, meaning I could grab and squeeze one of her small breasts with only her dress in the way. I felt a bump against the fabric and I focused in on it, knowing it was her nipples poking against her dress.

My right hand reached up then and grabbed her right breast. In unison, I pinched both of her nipples as I thrusted once more into her tightness. Sadly, I could not take the feeling of her womanhood anymore. It had become too much and I needed release. With that final thrust, I orgasmed inside of her. My seed began to fill up her pussy as I unloaded within her, my grip on her hip keeping her close to me as I came. She likewise climaxed around the same time I did, our orgasms working in sync to finish this most wondrous event.

I quickly pulled my manhood from her womanhood which was now filled with my seed and tucked it back into my underwear and pants. I went to grab her dress to move it down, but I stopped then with an idea forming in my mind. My hand moved to my pocket and it grabbed my phone, quickly pulling it out of my pocket. I turned the phone on and went to the camera app, flipping the perspective to the same perspective you would use to take a selfie. I then positioned the phone between her still open and shaking legs. My phone would record this moment, record what I had done to her for future, private use. Reflected on the screen of my phone was her womanhood. The lips of her labia were puffy and red, they were slick from a combination of both my arousal and her arousal. The tan lines which ran between her legs were visible as well, the shaking of her legs indicating what had just happened. With one hand on my phone, the other hand reached between her legs one last time. My fingers then reached towards her crotch and spread her lips, pushing them to the sides. Once this happened, a white liquid was visible. It dripped down from her now spread lips and dribbled down her inner thighs. A drop of it even fell from her entrance, splatting right on top of my phone. It was my cum when I had pumped inside of her, and this was only a tiny fraction of what was now within her.

I removed my hand from between her legs then and put my phone in my pocket.

I grabbed her dress and tugged it back down, hiding the mess I made between her legs. I then zipped up my pants and pushed through the crowd to get away from her as soon as possible. After a minute of doing this, I thought I was a safe enough distance away. I came just in time too because now the crowd was beginning to move once more. I looked back then and saw her standing there, looking around behind her. Her face was flushed and she looked tired now, reality hitting in on what had just happened.

I turned away with a grin. That was exciting!

\----------------------------------------

It had been about one or two months or maybe even three months since that encounter and I had nearly forgotten all about it. It was a pleasant memory of mine, and I also reflected on it in annoyance at myself at what I had done. I was a fool to do that and in such a public place too. It was in the past and it had long since happened though, so there was no reason for me to wonder how I could do it better or differently next time.

I was taking my notes again, copying formula after formula, note by note. The monotonous work of a college student never seemed to end. Though I should be getting my money out of this education so I stayed with it. As I watched the board for what I needed to copy down next, my eyes saw her enter the room.

It was Taylor and she looked...different than how I last saw her. Instead of a tight dress, she now wore more baggy clothing along with a tight, white tank top. Though, there was more to her than just a simple wardrobe change. Her once flat stomach was larger now. It jutted outwards some and at first, I was confused. After a few moments, however, I remember something that she had been talking about on that day. She had told her friend she had not been on any birth control recently and...this seemed to have been the result of me releasing my seed inside of her. She had gotten pregnant from a random chikan incident. My chikan addiction had helped to impregnate her. To think, she had been bragging about wearing no underwear...she had been loudly talking about not being on any birth control. Look where her bragging had gotten her. I smirked then, ecstatic with what had happened. Seems the bratty, rich girl had gotten her comeuppance.

This whole series of events was interesting, and now I didn't want to stop. I had become addicted to this just from trying it once. My chikan fantasy was taking control of me, and I wanted more. Now the only question was, who should I go after next?

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any scenarios which you would think could be interesting, please comment below about it.


End file.
